I've Got Ya
by Semperfigal08
Summary: Or the five times Steve Rogers didn't have to be strong and the one time he just couldn't...
1. Chapter 1

**I've Got Ya**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel **

**CHAPTER ONE**

In hindsight, it probably wasn't his smartest idea to volunteer to go to the Arctic on a mission with Clint. But everyone else had been busy on various other missions and he didn't anticipate this one being very long; nab Whirlwind and get back to the mansion before breakfast the next day. Not that different from any other day. Except there was something else the good Captain hadn't anticipated; the memories.

It all started when they were about twenty minutes from drop off and they had dropped enough for him to see the ice covered mountains, the chunks of ice floating in the water, and the sheer barrenness of it all. He began to sweat and his heart started beating faster and harder. He could almost feel the color draining from his face as they continued to drop. He gripped his seat so tightly he was certain his knuckles were white under his gloves. He heard a pop and loosened his grip a little. He'd have a hard time explaining this one; "Hey Cap, why did you break my plane?"

_ I can't do this,_ the super-soldier thought to himself. Memories of a snow covered mountain, a train, and a best friend plunging to his untimely death flooded his mind. He blinked hard and tried to draw in a deep breath. _Pull yourself together soldier._

"Cap?" the light touch on his shoulder made him jump, balling his hands into fists, breathing ragged. "Whoa, easy does it Cap. You ok?"

Steve blinked hard again. He was on a plane, not a train; the Red Skull wasn't around. He was on a mission with Clint. "Fine."

"Yeah, sure," Clint didn't roll his eyes, he would never be so disrespectful to his leader and friend, but he did give him a _I know you're not fine at all but we'll let it go for now_ look. "Drop-off in five; Whirlwind shouldn't be more than two miles away."

"Good. This is a get in and get out mission." Steve slid his hand through his shield and walked to the back of the jet, Clint close on his heels.

"Should be pretty straightforward, but then again you never know with these guys."

Five minutes later they had landed and the two super heroes took off running to where they knew Whirlwind's hideout was. The frigid air burned his lungs and chest and Steve tried to ignore the feelings of déjà vu. Of plunging too fast and too hard into frigid waters with no hope of ever getting out again…there would be no date, no first kiss, just death; a slow and painful death given his new abilities. But then he hadn't died, and that was almost just as bad.

"Slow down Cap," he heard Clint gasp out but he couldn't stop or slow down. He could see their destination just ahead, and he knew he could take out Whirlwind easily enough; probably before Clint could catch up to him. So he sped up. And didn't anticipate the trap. As soon as he set foot on the ice surrounding the hideout the ice gave way and he plunged down into the icy waters, which quickly covered over again with ice.

He tried to punch his way out but the ice was too thick. This couldn't be happening; not again. He couldn't wake up again in another century, he couldn't lose all those he held dear all over again, he couldn't-

Suddenly a gloved hand shot down and he reached for it. The hand pulled hard and suddenly he found himself being tugged to the surface. He came out of the water coughing and choking, his body shivering uncontrollably. And it wasn't just from the cold.

Clint was already taking his own jacket off and wrapping it around Steve, barking the whole time.

"Of all the pigheaded, arrogant, stupid things to do! I mean seriously Cap, I'd expect that from Iron Man or me, but not from you! Not Captain Boyscout! Why would you take off like that? We're supposed to be partners on this mission. Why-" but Clint stopped his tirade when he got a good look at Steve's face. There was such pain in the blue eyes that realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt breathless.

"Oh man…Cap, I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just so sorry."

Steve just shook his head, teeth chattering. "I, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry Clint. I just can't…"

"It's not your fault; we should have known better. I should have known better. I'm gonna get us out of here, ok? I'll radio the plane, we'll get Whirlwind some other time."

"N-no, gotta finish the mission."

"You're freezing pal, I've got to get you someplace warm and safe."

"Whirlwind first." There was a pleading in his eye and Hawkeye hesitated. Because as usual, Steve was right. The mission did have to come first, it was there job.

"Fine, but leave the heavy hitting to me old man. Can you stand?"

"Yeah," with Clint's help he was able to make it to his feet but he was shaking so bad it was hard to get his body to listen to his commands to move. The air had turned even colder since they had been there and Clint remembered they had a window and it was quickly closing. If they didn't hurry they would have to spend the night on this rock.

With Steve leaning heavily on him, they set out. Suddenly a snowy tornado appeared before them with such force it blew them both in different directions. Clint landed hard on a rock and groaned. He glanced around frantically for Cap but couldn't see him. Reaching into his quiver he pulled out a shock arrow but it was too hard to see with all the snow blowing around. A shiny, familiar red, white, and blue disk came sailing through the air and struck its target. Stunned, Whirlwind stopped his tornado and Hawkeye was able to hit him with the shock arrow. Whirlwind fell unconscious to the ground.

Clint quickly ran over to him and tied the villain up. "Cap?"

There was no response so he looked around frantically. He found Steve lying face down in the snow and he ran over to him. Turning him gently onto his back he took in the blue tinged lips and white face. With a sinking heart he realized they were out of time. He needed to get Cap inside now. He glanced over to Whirlwind's hideout. It would have to do for now.

He picked Cap up in a fireman's carry and sprinted towards the shack, hoping it was at least warm and big enough for the three of them. It was. He laid Steve on the bed and quickly went to retrieve Whirlwind. Then he radioed the jet and told them to come back for them first thing in the morning with medical assistance. Then he turned to his comrade.

Steve had gone back to shivering uncontrollably only now his face had become red and flushed and Clint realized he must have a pretty high fever by this point. "Oh come on."

"Bucky?" the voice was hoarse and weak, definitely not the Captain America voice that resonated authority and confidence.

"No pal it's Clint. I'm afraid we're stuck here overnight, but I promise first thing in the morning they're gonna come get us with a doctor for you."

"Doctor?" blue eyes opened then quickly closed. "M' sick?"

"You took a dip in some ice water."

"What?! No! Bucky!" Steve sat bolt upright, his eyes not taking in his surroundings at all. "Hang on!"

Clint firmly but gently pushed Steve back down against the pillows. "Bucky isn't here Steve, it's just you, me, and Whirlwind. I've got ya pal, everything's going to be alright."

Clint spent most of the night mopping Steve's sweaty forehead while the super-soldier faded in and out of delirious dreams. And he learned a lot about his Captain that night. He learned that just because he was brave didn't mean he wasn't scared; that just because he had super-abilities didn't mean he wasn't vulnerable. And that just because he seemed to be all put together and confident, didn't mean he wasn't full of self-doubt and questions.

"Clint?" the voice from the bed was a little stronger and upon looking down, Clint saw that the blue eyes had mostly cleared. Touching the Captain's forehead he was relieved to find it much cooler to his touch.

"Hey Cap," he spoke softly. "How ya feeling?"

Steve closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I-I'm not sure? What happened?"

"You fell into Whirlwind's trap. Took a nice plunge into some icy water. We're in his hideout now; plane should be here anytime to pick us up."

"Oh," Steve took a deep breath and coughed. "Long night?"

"The longest I've had in awhile."

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, looking ashamed. "I'm alright now, let's get Whirlwind and-"

"You are not fine and you are not going anywhere until that plane gets here. And even then, you are not going anywhere until a stretcher gets in here and loads you onto said plane." Clint pushed the Captain back against the pillows, his eyes flashing. "Stop doing this to yourself Steve."

"Doing what?" Steve was thoroughly confused. Had Clint just back-talked him?

"Always trying to be so strong. You don't have to be, you know. Once in a while you could let us be strong for you."

"What are you talking about Clint?" Steve asked wearily.

"Why did you volunteer for this mission?"

"Because everyone else was busy and you needed a partner."

"You should have said no, I can't do this mission it's going to dredge up some pretty bad memories."

Steve looked away from the piercing gaze. "I didn't think about it."

"Of course you didn't! You never think about yourself, and we never think about you not being able to handle it because you always always handle it."

"It's my job as leader, Hawkeye."

"I know that, and I respect you, really I do. But once in a while Steve, it's ok not to be strong. Because when you aren't, we will be. That's why we're a team. Even leaders, even Captain America has his off days. And it's ok, 'cause when he does, his team will have his back. We're Avengers after all."

"That was pretty deep for you, Barton," Clint looked down to see Captain America smirking up at him. And he couldn't help grinning himself as he heard the plane land outside. He scooped Captain America up and said, "You just take it easy old man; I've got ya."

There, hope you all enjoyed it. Little rough because I'm out of practice. Please review, hopefully next chapters will be up soon. No flames please!


	2. Memories

I still don't own Marvel :/

In this chapter: Steve reminisces, and Tony listens for once.

Memories

_"I'll come back as soon as I can with as much as I can. In the meantime, you've got to hold." General MacArthur_

It hadn't been a big deal the first year he had "woken" up from his long nap. He had been so lost and confused the day slipped by without him even noticing. In fact, for those first few months he had all he could do to keep the days of the week straight, let alone the months. But the next year, this year, he did remember. And all the grief he had set aside came rushing back in a sea of emotions. The day that would forever haunt him, the day the world didn't end.

Luckily for a melancholy Steve, the Avengers Tower was empty. Well, mostly empty. Tony was downstairs in his lab, and probably would be for hours. That would give Steve time…which incidentally was his problem he thought with a sigh as he wandered into living room. He'd spent the past hour laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as old memories assailed him as if the events had just occurred yesterday. And while he wanted to be alone, he could only take so much of being in a small room alone with only his memories for company.

Grabbing a remote from the coffee table he flicked on the TV, a piece of tech he was able to handle without too much trouble. Most of the time. Flipping through the channels he landed on the AMC station playing a movie called _Pearl Harbor_. It had just started so he left it. Not long into the movie he began to replay the actual events back in his mind

Pretty soon he had tuned the entire movie out as he went back 70 years in time. He remembered the day he had heard about Pearl Harbor; he remembered wanting to enlist right then and there. He probably would have if Bucky hadn't been there to talk him out of it. That time. He remembered Roosevelt's speech, calling it a day of infamy. He remembered-

"Hey Capsicle," Steve was brought out of his reverie by none other than the billionaire himself, leaning casually on the doorpost, unruly mop of brown hair more disheveled than normal and the usual smirk on his face.

"What's up Stark," Steve asked warily. He wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or relieved that Tony had interrupted his reminiscing…brooding? "I figured you wouldn't be out of your lab for hours."

"Already have been, and besides I need to refuel." He held up a large coffee mug. "Whatcha watching?"

Steve glanced at the TV screen and realized he'd missed the past forty-five minutes or so of the movie. "Pearl Harbor."

Tony nodded his head in approval. "Good movie."

Steve shrugged. What he had actually paid attention to, the movie seemed like just another glamorized Hollywood war movie. It was just a little frustrating.

"Not the way you remember it?" Tony asked, as if reading his thoughts.

"Not really, no," Steve replied quietly. "But I guess this is what people like to watch these days."

"It's what some people like to watch these days." There was several moments of silence. "I know what today is."

Steve glanced up in surprise. Tony was giving him as sympathetic a look as Tony Stark could muster. He quickly looked away. "It's really not a big deal, I guess. Most people have probably forgotten it even happened. Can't blame them; happened a long time ago."

"Not true; it is a very big deal in fact, and since you've awakened, well everyone knows what today is. And they should."

"Is that why everyone's absent today?" he hadn't meant for it to sound harsh and he regretted the words as soon as he had said them. "I'm sorry."

"We figured you might need some space today. We-no one was trying to abandon you. Guess it kind of seems like it." Tony said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry."

Steve waved his hand. "Like I said, it's not a big deal. And since I already assumed everyone had forgotten about it…"

"I know I told you my dad used to talk about you. Non-stop, in fact."

"Howard was a good friend."

"Yeah, sure; good friend, lousy dad. Anyway, every year he always set aside this one day. He'd drag us to the store, buy a couple of flags and fly us to Washington D.C., Arlington Cemetary."

Steve knew where this was going and he didn't want to hear it. He stood up. "It's fine Tony. You don't have to go there-"

"In the middle of the cemetery there was this one grave, and when I was really young I wondered why it was so important, why I had to miss a day of school to put a little flag on the grave of some dead guy."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Tony continued, "Then I got a little bit older and I began to understand. You were my Dad's friend, but you were also a symbol. A really, really patriotic symbol, and example of everything a soldier should be. My hero, my favorite bed time story, and I had to content myself with my Dad's stories of you. Now, I want to hear the stories from the war hero himself."

"I…what?" Steve was more than a little confused. "You want to hear what?"

"I want to hear the stories about the Greatest Generation from the greatest man alive, at the time. I'm not being funny Cap, at least not this time and if you mention this to anyone I'll deny it. Pepper's on her way over with Chinese by the way."

Steve smiled. "Sure you won't be bored listening to an old man tell his war stories?"

"No I probably will, but I'm willing to risk it." Tony grinned. "You really were my hero Cap."

"Hero? I'm just the kid from Brooklyn."

Maybe a little corny but I liked the idea of Tony wanting to hear the stories he always heard from the man himself. Also I just want to clarify: I don't write slash I'm also about to be snowed in soo maybe more chapters coming up shortly. Enjoy


	3. Heroes

In this chapter: spoilers for CA-TWS. Steve, Sam, and Bucky spend Veteran's Day together…only not.

_Heroes_

"_It doesn't take a hero to order men into battle. It takes a hero to be one of those men who goes into battle." General Norman Schwarzkopf_

Steve didn't fully understand the whole "Veteran's Day" thing; but the Avengers had made sure to give both he and Sam the day off. Bored, he found himself tugging on his brown leather jacket, baseball cap and heading out for a stroll. Before long he found himself at the Smithsonian, which was closed. Except for the Captain America exhibit. It was however, virtually empty.

Strolling into the theater part he took a seat. Given the special day, there was a special segment on the Howling Commandos. Steve glanced around and noticed only one other person at the far end of the theater, baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. Steve figured he must be a vet too. He turned his eyes back to the screen.

"_For their time, the Howling Commandos were the world's greatest heroes."_

World's most forgotten heroes now, Steve thought sadly as he watched his old team taking on Hydra agents. Then it occurred to him: new faces, but same old foes.

"Figured I'd find you here," a quiet voice spoke and Steve didn't have to look up. "That and you followed me."

Sam had to grin. "No pulling the wool over your eyes, eh."

"Nope."

Sam took a seat next to his friend and glanced up at the large TV screen. "Quite the rag tag band of fighters you got there Captain."

"They were the best," Steve said quietly, a familiar ache starting in his chest. He added again even more softly, "The best."

"Ya know, my grandfather was in the Navy during World War II. In fact, he's the reason I wanted to join the military."

"You joined the Air Force," Steve pointed out with a wry grin.

"Yeah well, I can't swim a lick."

Steve laughed and they sat in companionable silence before Sam spoke again. "Some things haven't changed you know."

"Yeah, I know," footage of 9/11 he had seen played in his head. "Sometimes I wonder if there's still a point. We thought we were going to make the world a better place, but Skull did have something figured right in that twisted brain of his; cut off one head, ten more are gonna show up."

"There's always been bad men and there always will be. But they aren't the point. What made a skinny kid from Brooklyn try to enlist over and over again, even though he knew he wasn't fit for battle?"

Steve glanced away. "He didn't like bullies…these days people don't seem to care Sam. I've seen the footage. I've seen the burnt flags, the military protests. It makes me sick. And when the people stop caring, it makes you question things."

"Some people still care." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up letter. "Every year the VA sends us to nearby schools to talk about Veteran's Day. This year I went to an elementary school. All the kids wanted to talk about was you, and before I left their teacher handed me this to give to you."

Steve took the note curiously. Unfolding it he began to read:

_Dear Captain America, I think you're the coolest super-hero ever. -Tommy_

_Go red, white and blue! –Sue_

_My Daddy is a soldier too…you're a real hero! –Kassi_

_Thank you for your service. –Bradley_

_My uncle died in Iraq. –Lewis_

_Thanks for all you do!_

Steve had to smile. "Did you read it?"

"Nah, I get those every year. Steve, we have the bad reminders of war all around us. I hate seeing the protesters on the news. The flag burning makes my blood boil and I want to shout at them that my best friend died for that flag. But they're the ignorant ones. Because I've been to the funerals and seen wives clutching that flag because it's all they have left. I've been to the airports and seen the _Welcome home daddy!_ Posters. It's worth it Steve, it's always worth it."

Steve nodded, feeling slightly traitorous at his earlier thoughts. "I guess I just needed a reminder. Thanks Sam."

"We all need those once in awhile, even the greatest soldier in the world." Sam clapped his friend on the back. "Now come on; let's go get a free donut."

"Free donut?" Steve questioned as he stood and stretched.

"One good thing about this day is the free donuts for active and former military personnel. I assume you still got a military ID…"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah…be right there."

He left Sam standing there and walked casually to the man still sitting there. He did a double take when he realized who the man was. _Bucky._

Hoping his hand wasn't quivering as much as he was inside, he extended it to the man. "Hey soldier. Thank you for your service."

The man glanced up at him and Steve felt a spark of hope when a brief look of recognition flashed across the pale face. In a gravelly he replied, "Thanks, you too."

And after Steve had turned his back the Winter Soldier whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear, "Captain…"

I'm a Veteran myself, so I couldn't resist this chapter. And I wanted to incorporate Bucky. Chapter didn't quite come out as well as I'd like but hope you enjoyed it possibly more coming later thanks to superstorm Juno!


	4. Infection

Hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter

_Infection_

A very worried Bruce Banner hovered over a very sick Captain America. Yes, Captain America was sick, something that didn't happen very often. Or ever, really. And while Bruce had been fairly certain at first that the super-soldier serum coursing through Steve's veins would combat the infection, he wasn't so sure any more. They really didn't know much about the serum, or the infection for that matter. And the little they did know about the super serum still had huge, gaping holes. Like what to do if the super-soldier suddenly found himself sick due to an infection created by some mad scientist super villain.

It had all started yesterday, on a routine mission. The Infection (seriously, where did these people come up with their names?), had been sweeping through Manhattan and the Avengers had gone in hot. Hulk smashed, Thor smashed, Cap jumped in front of a stray bullet meant for Hawkeye; the usual. Only apparently the bullet had an infection contained within it. So after the battle had ended and they were in the quinjet headed home to eat schwarma and celebrate their victory, Cap started to get sick. Which no one really noticed at first, because hey this was Captain America and nobody had ever really seen him sick. Injured yes, sick no.

Bruce was the first to notice Cap was under the weather, once he had changed from the Other Guy and was seated on the couch next to his fearless leader. A harsh cough had caused him to cast a sidelong glance at Steve and he frowned. Steve's face was pale and his breathing slightly laboured.

"You feeling alright Steve?" Bruce asked with concern.

"Fine," he coughed again and closed his eyes then quickly opened them. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"But we haven't even eaten yet," Tony protested indignantly as Steve slowly rose to his feet, swaying slightly and touching his head with his hand. "It's schwarma Saturday!"

Bruce watched as Steve pretended not to hear him. Or maybe he didn't really hear him because the next second he was muttering something about spinning rooms and flying monkeys. Being the closest, Bruce caught the Captain before he could hit the ground. He frowned at the heat coming off Steve's body. Despite this, he shivered in Bruce's arms, a quiet groan escaping.

"Jarvis, prepare the infirmary and cancel our schwarma order," Tony said as he came to kneel next to Bruce, taking in Steve's condition. "Stats on the good Captain while you're at it."

"_Body temperature 103 degrees and rising. Heart rate: erratic. Annalysis: infection of unknown origin, with traces of what could be influenza."_

"Influenza?" Clint scoffed. "How in the world does Captain America get taken out by the flu? This is one for the history books."

"Obviously, Infection had something in that little bullet of his." Bruce said. He didn't point out that it would have been Hawkeye laying there sick if it hadn't been for Steve. "The super soldier serum is probably helping. Let's get him to the infirmary."

Within a few minutes they had him hooked up to various machines monitoring his condition. Bruce took a blood sample and the super-soldier didn't even flinch. Tony frowned. "He's really out of it. Let's get analyzing that sample."

"He's going to be fine though, right? Jarvis said it was the flu." Clint asked, trying not to be concerned even though he was.

"It has traces of the flu; Infection made up his own little concoction, and it doesn't look good." Bruce replied as Jarvis pulled up the blood analysis.

"So what do we do?"

"We're doing it; analyzing his blood and hopefully coming up with an antidote. But this infection has a lot of traces in it. It could take awhile."

"Hopefully?" that came from Natasha. "Yeah, I don't like that word. I'm going to go question Infection. If he has an antidote, I'm going to get it out of him. Anyone want to come with?"

Hawkeye and Falcon came to stand next to her while Tony hesitated. Bruce spoke up, "Go with them Tony; if Infection needs an antidote you may be the only one who understands the science mumbo jumbo. No offense guys."

The other Avengers shrugged while Tony nodded. "I hate to leave you alone to figure this out, but you're right. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Of course," Bruce returned to his computer screen. Natasha was the last to leave. "Take care of him Bruce."

He nodded, looking at the sick man on the bed. Then he returned once more to his work.

It had ended up being a very, very long night. Cap's fever had risen to 105 and his heart had stopped beating twice, which meant Bruce's had stopped three, and the Hulk had almost made a special guest appearance. Wearily he sank into a nearby chair. He was getting nowhere; actually he wished he could get to nowhere. He had absolutely nothing. He glanced at the still form on the bed, unable to breathe on his own any more. Captain America was dying. Bruce planted his head in his hands, feeling completely helpless.

"You…look tired…doc." A raspy voice spoke and Bruce raised his head. Blue eyes looked up at him. "Guessing I look worse."

Bruce had to smile. "You've looked better Cap. How are you feeling?"

Steve glanced away. "Fine."

Bruce removed his glasses and sighed in exasperation. "You're a terrible liar Steve."

"Did you…find a cure?"

"Not yet, but I haven't given up Cap." Bruce rose and strode back over to the computer.

"Don't Bruce; if this is the end then there's nothing you can do."

Bruce whirled around to face the man he'd followed into battle countless times. He saw only weary defeat. "You really think I'd just stop now? Think again pal; this isn't the end, not even close."

"I-I'm a little scared." The oxygen machine hissed as Steve missed a breath. Bruce came to stand next to him, resting a hand on the bigger man's shoulder. "I would be too."

Steve glanced up at him and it broke Bruce's heart to see him so vulnerable. "I used to get sick a lot."

Bruce nodded; he had seen the footage. "Bucky was always there."

"It helps to have a friend nearby."

"Yeah," Steve's eyelids slid shut as his heartbeat quickened once more. "Thanks…Bruce."

Bruce didn't respond as he got the difribulator ready once more. This time it took nearly two minutes to get the Captain back breathing again. Two minutes was too long. Bruce slammed his fist against the wall, staring hard at the computer screen. And suddenly he saw that one little piece of information he had been missing and his genius mind took over. Within ten minutes he was administering an antidote and hoping it would work.

The world came into focus slowly, much much too slowly and Steve Rogers found himself blinking several times. When his brain finally took in what he was seeing, he saw Bruce Banner sitting in a chair next to his hospital style bed, smiling.

"Welcome back soldier," Steve smiled at the reference then frowned a little. "I don't remember getting sick?"

"Not unexpected; you've had a raging fever the past three days. I administered the antidote yesterday and you've been sleeping since."

Steve shivered. He didn't like sleeping for days at a time. "Guessing I'm going to be alright?"

"Of course; you never give up on us Cap, and we've got your back too."

Two chapters in a day! Hope you enjoyed. I'm kinda going to be sad when I've finished this story lol.


	5. Friends

Juno still rages on…so my boredom continues. In this chapter: Thor and Steve understand each other.

Friends

"_A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother." Homer _

"Are you alright Captain?" the voice was surprisingly gentle coming from the Thunderer. He rested his hand on Steve's shoulder and the latter took a deep breath. "I'm fine Thor."

Thor didn't respond. He did not know all there was too know about humans, but he was beginning to understand their emotions a little better with each passing day. And right now he knew that Stephen Rogers was not "fine" he was sad; and with a good reason. They had just gone up against the Winter Soldier, and he had escaped them, again.

"I understand this Winter Soldier was once a good friend of yours."

"His name is Bucky," Steve's voice was firm but not unkind. "And he was more like a brother."

Thor nodded his head in understanding. "I know what it is like to face off against a brother in battle."

Steve glanced down at his boots. "He's…not himself."

"Loki was not always a monster himself. In fact, I blame myself for some of Loki's madness. If I had treated him differently…do you blame yourself for the fate of your friend Captain?"

Thor's understanding made Steve blink in surprise. "Ya know for an alien, you're very insightful. Yeah, I guess I do blame myself for what happened to Bucky."

"Might I ask why?" Thor sat down on the abandoned street curb and motioned for Steve to join him. He did so, thinking how strange it was, sitting with an alien on an abandoned street in New York after a battle.

"Have you heard much about…who I was before I became Captain America?"

Thor shrugged. "Not as much as I should I regret to say."

"It's fine," Steve waved off the apology. "I grew up in Brooklyn, a sick kid without any friends until James Barnes came along. From day one, we became best friends and did everything together. Then the war started."

"Your world's second world war," Thor interjected, proud he knew that much.

Steve nodded and continued. "Yeah, World War II. Anyway, Buck enlisted and I tried too, but they ah wouldn't take me."

Thor couldn't hide his surprise. "They refuse warriors on Midgard?"

Steve smiled. "I didn't always look like a warrior Thor."

"Aye, but it is the heart that makes a warrior, not his size."

"Agreed, and Dr. Erskine agreed with that too. He caught me one night trying to enlist again and he recruited me for a top secret project. Bucky had already left though. I went through a boot camp of sorts, and was selected to become the first in an army of super-soldiers."

"The first," Thor repeated. "But I thought you were the only one?"

"At the time, yeah. Hydra had infiltrated the meeting and got away with one of the vials after they shot Dr. Erskine." Steve took a deep breath. That memory was still pretty painful. "I ended up destroying that final vial. But Colonel Philips didn't want me; said I wasn't enough. So I got recruited by the Senator and became a poster boy of sorts."

"I do not understand this reference."

"Just another pretty face; it's not important. The point is while on tour overseas I learned the majority of Bucky's unit had been captured. With the help of some friends I was able to infiltrate the Hydra base. I found Bucky…and at the time I didn't know they had performed experiments on him. We all escaped. Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't.." the last part was said under his breath.

"The world is better place because of what you did Captain."

"Maybe. Well the rest is pretty much history; we formed the Howling Commandos, took down Hydra, and then one day a mission went wrong. It was a trap, and Bucky fell. I-I couldn't save him. And I didn't know he survived. If I had known Hydra would get their hands on him…"Steve balled his hands into fists. "I'm the reason Bucky became the Winter Soldier, because I became Captain America."

"Your friend would not agree with you. You saved his life, and you could do no less, even if you had known what he would become. And where would the world be today if you had not become Captain America?"

"I slept for 70 years Thor; they managed to survive that long."

"Only because you saved them to begin with. I have heard of your long sleep Captain; you went down as a warrior should, saving the world in an act of sacrifice and bravery. Few would have the courage to perform such a feat."

"I was just doing my duty. And if I hadn't, Erskine would have found someone else."

"Maybe, but we're sure glad it was you." A female voice spoke up and Steve realized they had gained an audience. Natasha came to sit beside him as the rest of the Avengers formed a circle. "The world needed Steve Rogers."

"And the Avengers need Steve Rogers," Tony put in. "Where would we be without our favorite Capsicle?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks Tony."

"We're going to get him Steve," this came from Sam. "And when we do, Bucky is going to need his best friend to help him remember."

Steve glanced around at each of his friends, his teammates. "Thanks guys…I- I know you've always got my back."

And in his heart Steve heard the voice of a ghost whisper, _Until the end of the line._ Taking a deep breath he lifted his shield once more, knowing he was able to continue on, maybe just a little bit stronger.

Last chapter coming soon…it's gonna be a tear-jerker folks so get ready!


	6. Got Your Back

I've enjoyed writing this little story but I'm afraid this is the last chapter. And as was previously stated, this one is going to be a little on the sad side. Avengers…assemble for reading!

Got Your Back

"_Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" Peggy Carter_

He sat next to the bed, holding her frail hand in his, heart breaking in two. Her kids had all come and gone, knowing that he needed this time, that after all these years he deserved this time. They'd all heard about him growing up, of their mother's first love. They had warned him before they left that she was just about gone, she probably wouldn't know him and she had been in and out of consciousness the past three days. It didn't matter. He had planted himself there yesterday afternoon and hadn't moved except to go to the bathroom. He hadn't even gone out to get food, and his enhanced metabolism was feeling that one.

He glanced down at the small, wrinkled hand in his big, smooth one. It wasn't fair. He had lived without aging. He had saved the world countless times. But now he held the last piece of his former life in his hands and it was slowly slipping away. And no amount of super-serum produced strength would help him hold onto it. Glancing at the pale form on the bed he found himself musing sadly, _And I still don't know how to dance._

"You look thoughtful Rogers." The voice was weak and broken, not the same voice that played over and over again in the more pleasant part of his dreams, right before they turned to nightmares. But she recognized him, and that was a plus.

He gave her a small smile and stroked her hand. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Guess it's my turn…for a long nap, hmm?" she smiled back at him and wiped the traces of tears off his cheeks. "Stop that nonsense."

"What? The sun is too bright."

Peggy's chuckle turned into a coughing fit. He held her hand tighter. "The shades are closed Captain. And lying doesn't become you."

"Enhanced vision," he whispered but his voice cracked. "Don't do this to me Agent Carter."

"This is life Captain; here one moment and gone the next. But you know that better than anyone else, don't you?"

"Yeah, been through this a time or five."

"Do I hear the skinny kid from Brooklyn who didn't like bullies feeling sorry for himself?"

Steve looked away. "It could have been so different."

"Yes, we all could have died that day."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Peggy closed her eyes wearily and then reopened them, tears appearing. "We couldn't have done anything differently Steve. It just…couldn't be."

Steve took a deep breath, fighting to control his emotions. "You had a good life though?"

She smiled and took his face in her hands. "I've had a lovely life Steve. I…I don't remember it much now, but I was happy. I know that. And I know it was because of you. I've lived a good life. And now it's your turn Steve."

"My turn?"

"To have a good life Steve. My life ended the day yours did…but then something brought me back to life again. One day it's going to happen for you; you'll wake up and realize the past is behind you, and you have a bright dawning future before you. You'll fall in love; with a delightful young lady, with life, with the world around you. And someday Stephen Rogers, I promise you, you'll go dancing."

"I wanted to do all that with you," he couldn't keep the tears from falling. She shook her head. "It wasn't…meant…to be. Life has been unfair to you Steve, but I know that kid from Brooklyn will find a way to make it…because…he never…gives…up."

Bright blue eyes met fading brown ones. "I love you Stephen Rogers."

Those were the last words Margaret Carter spoke. Three hours later her breathing ceased, her hand held firmly in that of her former love's.

"Peggy just died," the call came over all their Avenger's ID cards from Natasha. Without a word and regardless of where they were and what they were doing, they stopped and headed for the Avengers Tower. Their leader needed them.

"I thought you were in Brazil," Clint stated casually when he arrived at the mansion the same time as Tony.

The billionaire shrugged. "Weren't you freelancing for Fury?"

"I thought it was more important to be here…where is he?"

"Not here yet," Bruce Banner was at the elevator waiting for them. "He didn't come home last night, and she only just passed away."

"He's not at the nursing home either," Natasha said as she and Sam emerged from the kitchen.

"A grief-stricken super-soldier…should we be worried?" Clint asked, cracking his knuckles.

"If it was anyone other than Steve Rogers…probably." Tony headed into the kitchen and the others followed. "What's the old man's favorite thing to eat?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Sam crossed his arms. "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes with lots of gravy. You guys have known him longer; how do you not know that?"

"I guess we just…never noticed?" Natasha looked down at her black boots. "He probably knows what we like to eat."

Tony pulled a package of chicken out of the freezer. "Anyone actually know how to cook?"

"Can't be that hard…got any shake n bake?" Clint asked and Tony threw him a box from the cupboard. "Have at it."

"I'll mash," Natasha declared as she grabbed way too many potatoes for a normal group of people and began to peel them.

"What about dessert?" Bruce asked, rummaging through the cupboards. Four voices spoke at once, "Apple pie."

They finished their meal preparations and stuck it in the oven. While it was cooking Natasha put on _The Wizard of Oz._

Thor hadn't received the call about Peggy, but on his usual flyby he had spotted Steve standing by himself on a quiet bridge. The rain came down heavily and Thor landed next to his friend. "Captain?"

"I'm not going to jump," the voice said bluntly, devoid of emotion.

"Aye, a good thing. The water looks cold…the rain is cold as well. Perhaps you should get in from the elements."

"Peggy just died."

Thor felt a wave of sympathy. "I am sorry, friend Stephen."

"She was the last of us…besides Bucky, and who knows where he is." Steve rested his elbows on the bridge rail, blonde head dropping wearily onto his hands. His body shivered, but whether from cold or grief, Thor wasn't really certain.

"We should go," Thor said kindly but firmly. "How long have you been outside."

Steve shrugged. "Couple hours, I guess. Right after it happened; I-I didn't know where to go."

"Well, now you do," Thor tried to make his voice sound cheerful. "I shall help you home, and then you shall go to bed and tomorrow the world will seem less bleak."

Steve smiled wryly. "Peggy said something almost like that."

"A wise woman." Thor grasped Steve by the shoulders and guided him towards the Tower, a good mile away. "You can walk?"

Steve shrugged out of Thor's grasp. "Of course, I'm fine…just…have you ever been world weary Thor?"

The Thunderer frowned. "I do not understand."

"Never mind," Steve sighed. Of course he didn't understand. Five minutes into their walk Steve realized he was really, really tired. In fact, he was downright exhausted and weak. Skipping meals had caught up to him; never wise when you're metabolism worked way faster than a normal person's. "Ugh."

"Are you well?"

"I think I'm going to pass out…" the words had barely escaped his lips before his eyes closed and Thor easily caught him. Alerting the Avengers via ID card he took to the air with the unconscious Captain.

"He ok?" Clint asked as Thor laid Steve on his bed.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked and the AI replied, _The Captain is exhausted and it would appear he has skipped several meals. He also spent 3.5 hours in the rain. Energy levels low but the super-soldier serum is already working on healing his body._

Natasha smoothed back a wayward lock of blonde hair. "Do you all get the same feeling that we sometimes take our Captain for granted?"

Nobody replied but inwardly agreed. Clint spoke up, "I've been trying to do better, we all have."

"Maybe we just need to try harder, be more observant and…sensitive."

"Agreed. It's time we took care of the old man for a change." They were all surprised to hear those words escape Tony's mouth but they all left solemnly.

The next day the sun was streaming through his window when Steve awoke, which was odd. He never slept in. But then again, he didn't always feel like he had been hit by a truck. With a sigh he sat up…and realized he wasn't alone. Tony sat in a chair next to the bed, head resting on chest snoring lightly. _Weird._

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he hit something. Glancing down he saw Clint sleeping soundly on the floor. Shaking his head, he got up on the other side of the bed. And saw an air mattress at the foot of the bed containing the sleeping form of Natasha Rominoff. The only one's missing were-

"You missed our run," a breathless Sam stood at his doorway with Thor and Banner, a grin on his face. "Doc over here made a lousy partner, and Blondie cheats."

"What's going on?" Steve asked indignantly.

"Brought you breakfast," Sam tossed him a brown paper bag. Steve's stomach growled and he peeked in the bag. Two onion bagels with cream cheese and a donut. Feeling like he was half starved he dug in. "What's with the campout in my room?"

"We thought you could use some company. You don't need that donut," Before he knew what was happening Tony had snatched the donut out of his hand. He snatched it back. "Actually, I do."

"Actually, I want it," Natasha piped up. She snagged it and took a bite, smiling victoriously knowing the good boy scout wouldn't take it back from a lady. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. And hungry," he said pointedly. Clint rolled his eyes. "You just polished off two bagels in like two minutes. I think you just beat the Hulk and Thor's record."

"Is that a challenge?" Thor raised his eyebrow. Steve held up his hands. "No, not really; seriously guys, what's going on? Come to think of it, how did I even get home…"

"We met at the park last night…you were not yourself. You passed out and I brought you home," Thor explained.

Steve suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, except that you messed up our dinner plans last night." Tony declared.

"Dinner plans?"

"We made you dinner…your favorite, according to Sam here. Better luck next time."

"Why did you make me dinner?" Steve rubbed his temples. A bad headache was forming. "And WHY are you all in my room?"

"Because we wanted to show you that we care," Natasha said quietly. "We heard about Peggy…you're not alone Steve. We're here, and we may not always show it like we should, but we've got your back."

"We're Avengers," Clint piped up. "When one of us is hurting, we all are."

"But we don't do group hugs," Tony interjected and Steve had to smile. He was alone, but not really…he had a new family, and someday he would show Bucky that he could too. And maybe, just maybe, he was experiencing what Peggy had wanted for him all along.

**THE END**


End file.
